Park Bo Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Bo Young *'Nombre:' 박보영 / Park Bo Young *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeungpyeongeup, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Peso:' 40 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' BH Entertainment Dramas *Abyss (tvN, 2019) *Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (jTBC, 2017) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) cameo *Jungle Fish (KBS, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *Secret Campus (EBS, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''Leave'' tema para Oh My Ghost (2015) Películas *On Your Wedding Day (2018) *The Silenced (2015) *Mutant (2015) *The Cry of Passion (2015) *Hot Young Bloods (2014) *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Don't Click (2012) *If You Were Me 4 (2008) *Speed Scandal (2008) *Sensitive Couple(2008) *Our School E.T (2008) Temas para Películas *''Listen to Me'' tema para On Your Wedding Day (2018) *''Boiling Youth'' tema para Hot Young Bloods (2014) *''My Prince'' tema para A Werewolf Boy (2012) *''Era of Freedom'' tema para Speed Scandal (2008) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle in New Zealand (SBS, 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2012, 2014, 2015) Ep. 25, 118, 181, 269 *WE KID (Mnet, 2016) (Jurado) Anuncios *'2018:' Goobne Chicken *'2017:' Paprika *'2017:' Garglin Dental Care *'2017:' Lotte Hi-Mart *'2017:' Think Nature *'2017:' Toreta by Aquarius *'2017:' Sofy *'2017:' Dongwon Mall *'2017:' CLOUD9 *'2016-2017:' Good Day Soju *'2015:' LG UPlus *'2011:' Zum *'2009: '''Mr. Pizza *'2009: eHiMart *'''2008: Clean & Clear *'2007:' SK Ting *'2007:' Woori Bank *'2007:' Woongjin Coway LooLoo Bidet Toilet Seats *'2007:' Seven Valley *'2006:' Xylitol hwiba *'2006: '''Ottogi Rice *'2006:' Blue Tail *'2006: Ottogi jinkeop *'''2005: Korea Hydro & Nuclear Power Co. Vídeos Musicales *SPEED - It's Over (2013) *SPEED - That's My Fault (2013) *IU - Only I Didn't Know (2011) *BEAST - The Fact (2011) *BEAST - Fiction (2011) *Park Hye Kyung - Between Love and Friendship (2008) *Yuri - My Heart Will Go On? (2008) *Fly to the Sky - Still Pretty Today (2007) *Goo Jung Hyun - Couldn't Help It (2007) Colaboraciones *SPEED - It's Over (2013) Reconocimientos *'2018 23rd Consumer Rights Day Awards:' Actor del Año seleccionado por la audiencia (Película) (On Your Wedding Day) *'2018 13th Annual Soompi Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Park Hyung Sik (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2017 V Live Awards:' Special V Live – V Live Special Thanks *'2017 Seoul Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz, Mini Drama (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2017 Seoul Awards:' Mejor Actriz en Dramas (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2017 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Minister of Culture, Sports and Tourism Commendation *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Mejor Química junto a Kim Seul Gi (Oh My Ghost) *'2016 4th Annual DramaFever Awards:' Best Actress (Oh My Ghost) *'2016 InStyle Star Icon:' Best Actress *'2016 5th KOPA & Nikon Press Photo Awards:' Most Photogenic Actress *'2015 15th Korea World Youth Film Festival:' Most Favorite Actress The Silenced *'2015 4th APAN Star Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia Femenino en Drama Medio (Oh My Ghost) *'2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad *'2014 22nd Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en una Película (Hot Young Bloods) *'2013 7th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Estrella de cine de 20 - Mujeres (A Werewolf Boy) *'2013 11th Korea Jewelry Awards:' Best Jewelry Lady *'2012 49th World Savings Day:' Commendation from the Chairman of Finance *'2012 4th Pierson Movie Festival:' Best Actress (A Werewolf Boy) *'2009 12th Director's Cut Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 32nd Golden Cinematography Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 30th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 4th Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio Estrella Femenina *'2009 5th University Film Festival of Korea Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 17th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 46th Grand Bell Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Speed Scandal) *'2009 29th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 2nd Korea Junior Star Awards:' Gran Premio, Categoría Cine *'''2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Speed Scandal) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Speed Scandal) *'2009 6th Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz del año *'2008 Cine21 Awards:' New Actress of the Year (Speed Scandal) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Joven (The King And I) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2006 Serie de EBS Secret Campus *'Educación:' **Primaria Jeungpyung **Escuela Intermedia Jeungpyung de Mujeres **Dae Girls' Commercial High School (Chungbuk) **Universidad de Dankook, teatro y cine *Es la segunda de tres hijas, de Padre y Madre. *Su padre sirvió por 34 años como Sargento Mayor del Ejército Nacional de Corea. *Tras una disputa con su compañía Humane Entertainment, estuvo alejada del entretenimiento durante 2 años (2008-2010). *El 05 de diciembre de 2019 se anunció su salida de la agencia Fides Spatium después de 10 años. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Fan Cafe *V Live Galería Photo63785.jpg Park Bo Young.jpg Park Bo Young1.jpg Park Bo Young2.jpg Park Bo Young3.jpg Park Bo Young4.jpg Park Bo Young5.jpg Park Bo Young6.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo